


Everything You Need

by the_obiwan_for_me



Series: She Said the Word AU [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Korkie Kryze is a Kenobi, Kyber Crystals (Star Wars), MandoJedi!Korkie, Planet Jedha (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_obiwan_for_me/pseuds/the_obiwan_for_me
Summary: On the cusp of his 13th birthday, Korkie Kryze-Kenobi makes the trip to Jedha to find his kyber crystal. While there, he learns he possesses everything he'll ever really need.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Series: She Said the Word AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942408
Comments: 13
Kudos: 53





	Everything You Need

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE: this is major canon divergence based on the AU Obitine story, "She Said the Word." If you haven't read that, this will make zero sense, really. That being said, you don't have to plow through the whole story for context. Go read through chapter 8, and then come back!
> 
> If you haven't read Anakin's kyber story, "Let Go," you may want to read it first, though this should stand fine on its own. 
> 
> Please forgive my editing....I edited after a couple of glasses of wine (not recommended) and was in a rush to meet my goal of getting this done and published by the end of the day!

"Hey, hey! If it isn't little Korkie!" 

Quinlan Vos slapped Korkie on the back as he sat down next to Korkie to watch his father and brother spar. "You're getting big, man, I hardly recognized you!"

Korkie scoffed. He was, in fact, not getting big. Anakin towered over him now, and, much to Korkie's disgust, frequently liked to remind him that Anakin had had several growth spurts by the time he was Korkie's age. It was such a bone of contention in the family at this point, that both their parents had to routinely remind Korkie that, while Anakin and Korkie  _ were  _ brothers, they're genetics weren't the same. He couldn't physically compare himself or the way he was growing to Anakin. To add insult to injury, his father liked to tell him he had been a "late bloomer," too, whatever the kriff that meant.

Korkie stomped down the bitter, unnecessary thoughts. “Hi,  _ Sir _ Quin,” he greeted. Quinlan chuckled at the playful title, something Lily had started after reading some fairytale book about a much different type of knight.

“You ready for your trip?” Quinlan asked, picking at a cuticle while he watched the sparring.

Korkie shrugged. “I guess so.” Physically, he was ready. His bag was packed with all the cold weather gear he needed. And he thought he had a good idea of what to expect, based on what Anakin had told him. He  _ was  _ ready. He was sure of it, he hoped. He had to be.

Quinlan tousled his hair, which Korkie immediately smoothed back down into its usual tidy appearance. “You’ve got this, Kork.” He must have sensed Korkie’s lack of confidence. Damn Jedi. Quinlan looked across the gym to where Tol’ket had just entered, visibly sagging at the sight of the Jedi. “It’s what all of us- uh, what does old Tol’ket call you three, again? Magical  _ jetii  _ types?” Korkie snorted a laugh and nodded. “Right, It’s what all of us magical  _ jetii  _ types go through.” He pantomimed doing magic with his hands as he spoke. “You’ll do fine.” He patted Korkie on the back again, and reclined against the wall, crossing one long leg over the other.

Tol’ket crossed the gym to where they sat. “Master Jedi, it’s a pleasure to have you on Mandalore again,” Tol’ket said, clearly not as pleased as he could be.

Quinlan rose, smiling broadly, and extended his hand, which Tol’ket shook. “Captain, looking good, as always.” Tol’ket rolled his eyes. Korkie chuckled. Tol’ket was perfectly happy to accept that the family he was sworn to protect were Force users, but Korkie had grown up knowing the man had a certain level of distrust for any other Force users outside the family. And he had a particular issue with Quinlan, which actually had nothing to do with the man being a Jedi. “He flirts with  _ all  _ of the Protectors,” Korkie had heard Tol’ket complain to his father once. His father had laughed it off, saying Quinlan was just  _ friendly.  _

Korkie didn’t know much about flirting, but the devilish glint in the Jedi’s eye made him think maybe Tol’ket wasn’t wrong. 

“I’ve arranged for a few Protectors to inspect your ship before Obi-Wan and Korkie leave with you in a few hours. I’m sure you understand,” Tol’ket said, glancing down at his datapad as it beeped some alert to him.

“It’s a Jedi cruiser. Is that really necessary?” Quinlan asked, not sounding at all put upon, only curious. “When I took Anakin to Jedha, we didn’t do anything like that.”

Tol’ket huffed a little breath. “Since Anakin went on this little pilgrimage, the palace has been bombed and the children and the duchess nearly kidnapped. I rather you not take our young friend here without a Protector, but his father insists this is the way it is to be done.” The big man shrugged and took a sip of caf. “So, we’re just going to go over your ship before they board.”

Quinlan winked at Tol’ket. Korkie couldn’t think of a time  _ anyone  _ had winked at big, usually serious, mildly frightening Tol’ket. “No problem, man. Inspect away. Gotta keep these royal kiddos safe.”

“Right,” Tol’ket growled. He offered a shallow bow. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, there’s a few things I need to cover with Obi-Wan before you all leave.”

He turned, catching Obi-Wan’s eye, who was busy demonstrating some technique to Anakin. He nodded, and, with a pat on Anakin’s shoulder, walked off with Tol’ket.

“Come on, Kork. I’ll show you and your brother what it’s like to fight a  _ real  _ Jedi,” Quinlan said, waggling his dark eyebrows at Korkie. Korkie grinned, and grabbed a training saber.

* * *

  
  


Jedha was everything and nothing like how Anakin had described. And he had described it  _ a lot  _ in the years since he had come here. The Temple itself was bigger than anything Korkie could imagine, outside of Coruscant, especially considering it was made of stone. He’d read in his research of the Temple of the Kyber, that it was all hand hewn. It was mind boggling that a structure so immense was built by hand. 

The pilgrims weren’t nearly as bad Anakin had made them out to be. Sure, it was crowded, but everyone was respectful and mostly quiet. Just minding their business, sometimes whispering prayers or little chants, and doing whatever it was pilgrims did when they visited the Temple of the Kyber. 

He had read about these people who seemed to worship the Force somehow, but it was all strange to him. The Force wasn’t something needing worship. It just  _ was.  _ And while his mother had taught him little prayers in Mando’a, they were said really more out of tradition than any real belief that their ancestors had any influence on their lives (though, sometimes he wondered, when he overheard his mother praying for strength after he or Lily or Anakin had done something  _ di’kutla,  _ if she really wasn’t calling to their ancestors to give her strength so she wouldn’t lose her peaceful ways because of her reckless children). Mandalore was fairly agnostic, though traditional in some ways. Unlike some of the other cultures he’d studied in school, with so many deities and rituals, he couldn’t see how anybody kept any of it straight!

Still, even though the crowds didn’t bother him, he was relieved when Quinlan pulled him and his father to the side and knocked on an ancient wooden door hidden away in a little alcove. A little hatch opened and two humanoid eyes peered out. This must be Leko.

“This one’s scrawny, Vos. Sure he’s ready?” the man said, eyes narrow as he sized Korkie up.

“Beg your pardon, but I’m the same age as my brother was and am just as prepared,” Korkie said, indignant, as he straightened up and squared his shoulders.

“This one’s not shy, that’s for sure,” Leko said with a laugh. Clicks of locks came from the other side of the door, then it swung open. “Come on, then. Get your rears in here, lest those damn pilgrims find me.”

They all filed quietly into the small dwelling, cut into the wall of the temple. It was warm, cozy even. Korkie followed Quinlan’s lead and pulled his coat and scarf off while looking around the little room, his eyes landing on a bookshelf, practically buckling under the weight of actual bound books. He walked over, admiring them, taking in the titles on the ones in languages he could read.

“Your timing is good, Vos,” Leko grumbled, disappearing back into the dwelling. “I made soup today. Scrawny kid could use a proper meal before heading in.” Korkie rolled his eyes but kept admiring the books while his father and Quinlan sat down at the table. His fingers itched to pull a book off the shelf and flip through it. Bound books were such treasures, and he was rarely allowed to look at the one his family owned- a gift to his mother, one of the very few actual books that survived the bombing of the Mandalorian Royal Library during the war.

“Go on, Kork. Leko won’t mind if you open them,” Quinlan said from where he was sprawled next to his father at the table. 

Korkie spun to look at him. “Really?”

Quinlan exchanged bemused glances with his father. “Really.” He looked back at Obi-Wan. “Now  _ that  _ is definitely your kid.” Obi-Wan chuckled, but said nothing, just watched as Korkie turned back to the shelf.

He knew he didn’t have time to study each and every one, so, after some consideration, he pulled one off about the Guardians of the Whills and flipped it open. It was in an old form of Aurebesh, but it was easy enough to understand.

“Korkie, come sit down and rest,” his father said as Leko came back into the room, carrying a tray laden with bowls of soup and tea. 

“Yeah, come on, young one. Let’s fuel you up. You can bring the book,” Leko said, handing out bowls and cups.

Korkie did as he was told and sat down across from Quinlan with the book. He ate mindlessly while he flipped through the book and half listened to the men talk.

“So, Mandalorian, how is your peace and diplomacy treating you?” Leko asked, stirring his tea.

Obi-Wan dabbed at his mouth with the ragged napkin Leko had provided. “Very well, my friend. The people are happy, the economy is growing. It’s a good time to be Mando’ade.”

The little man grunted. “Hmm. Never thought I’d see the day that Mandos would become civilized.”

Korkie looked up from the book, disgusted, ready to jump into all the ways even the Mando’ade of the past were a  _ highly  _ civilized people. But he caught his father’s subtle shake of his head.  _ Don’t engage,  _ he was saying. 

“You should go visit, Leko,” Quinlan said, gesturing at the man with his spoon. “They have some karking great museums in Sundari.”

Obi-Wan huffed a laugh. “Quin, when have you ever been in a museum?”

“I’ll have you know-”

“Returning stolen artifacts does  _ not  _ count.”

Quinlan smirked as he turned back to his soup. “Well, that’s just your opinion, man.”

Leko chuckled at the exchange, then turned back to Obi-Wan. “You have another one after this one, I understand.”

Obi-Wan nodded as he drank his tea. “A daughter. She’s seven, almost eight, so it’ll be a few more years before you see us again. If you’ll have us, of course.”

Leko waved a dismissive hand at him. “Meh. Your money is always good here, Mandalorian.”

“You may think differently after she’s been here,” Korkie said, not looking up from the book.

Quinlan guffawed. His father shrugged, trying to hide a grin. “Fair point, Korkie. Now finish up so we can get you into the caves.”

* * *

  
  


Anakin had described the cave in detail to Korkie many times over the years since his gathering. Including as recently as at the breakfast table the morning Korkie had left for this trip.

And it was  _ nothing  _ like he described. Other than warm. It  _ was _ very, very warm.

The place was cavernous. Vast. Expansive. He couldn’t quite think of all the words that described how  _ big  _ the place was. He seemed to walk for kilometers, weaving in and out of one cathedral like cave after another, skirting the pools that Quinlan had made a point of telling him twice not to fall into. 

But it was beautiful. He felt more like a tourist than anything, as he took in the sights of each new room of the cavern. The low, soft light made the walls glow and glisten in places. He assumed that it was from embedded kyber crystals, giving the place it’s magical aura. It was strange and ethereal and just beautiful. 

He kept walking, waiting for the Force to speak to him like Anakin had said it did to him. His father, even Quinlan, had cautioned him that everyone would experience their kyber gathering differently, but wouldn’t the Force speak to him, too? Show him whatever it was he was supposed to see? 

He grew frustrated as the Force remained silent. Of course the Force would speak to Anakin. The Force all but sang Anakin’s praises. He knew a little bit of the prophecy that Master Qui-Gon had tied to Anakin when he had taken him from Tatooine, even though their parents had worked hard to distance Anakin from it. Korkie didn’t really believe in that kind of  _ osik,  _ but he did know Anakin’s tie to the Force was much stronger, more natural than it was for Korkie. Which is probably why the Force made Anakin’s trip here so much easier.

He kicked a loose rock in frustration, sending it skittering away into a pool. The splash echoed endlessly it seemed, until the splash seemed to turn into a low hum, and then a sort of singing, soft, melodic. It pulled at Korkie, like a beautiful song only meant for him. Its beauty almost made him ache _.  _

Korkie followed it, trying to find the source, and was led to a corridor he hadn’t noticed. He wandered down the path, narrower than most he’d been in so far. The song sang, growing slowly louder as he went. A little thrill ran down his spine, excited to see the source, see what could make such a lovely song, only to be stopped dead in his tracks. A boulder sat in the path, blocking the passage. 

He swore in frustration, as he studied the boulder, listening to the music filter down the passage from beyond the rock impeding him. He noticed a gap between the top of the boulder and the ceiling of the corridor. Maybe he could slip through, he thought, and continue after the song that sang to him.

Korkie found hand holds and little bits of rock in the wall of the path, and slowly shimmied up toward the top. This was not a skill he was great at, despite years of climbing trees in the gardens. Lily, even so young, had a better mastery of herself physically than Korkie did, and would have found it a simple task. She was quick, graceful, nimble, and strong- for a seven year old. It wasn’t even as if she relied on the Force for such things. She didn’t need to. She just had an innate understanding of her physical abilities that Korkie just could never quite understand.

He managed, though. Somehow he managed and worked his way up the wall and across to the top of the boulder. Only to realize the gap was not nearly big enough. He groaned, and leapt down lightly to the floor. Stepping back, he studied the situation again, the song continuing on, teasing him.

He could go back out, try and find a way around. Maybe there was another way into wherever he was trying to get. But, no, that would take so long. Too long. And what if he never found it? And then never found his way back here?

He shuffled his feet, unsure of what to do. He stared at the boulder for a long time, listening to the song. “I could try to move it,” he said out loud, for some reason. The song seemed to change key, taking a brighter tone.

He scrambled back up the side of the wall, easier this time, and slithered on his belly to look through the gap. The passage seemed to widen beyond the boulder. He could move it. Push it down the passage toward the song, until he could slip around.

He jumped down, and stood, looking at the rock. It was massive, towering at least another meter over his own head. He wasn’t  _ that  _ small, despite what Leko said. This rock was  _ big. _

How the hell was he going to move it?

He looked around for something with which to make a lever. Maybe if it got rolling it would roll far enough out of the way to get past. That was….a ridiculous thought. The only thing he'd seen since coming in was rock and more rock, save for the pools he wasn't supposed to get into.

He looked at it again. And sighed. Anakin, his father even, would just shove it out of the way with the Force. But he didn't have that kind of control, did he? Sure he'd lifted little rocks and pieces of furniture, and it had been standard procedure to toss Lily around for years. But this boulder was immense.

"You have everything you need," his father had said before sending him off through the narrow little fissure in the back of Leko's little home. Did he though?

The song seemed to change key again, humming in a more minor key, seeming to match his mood. 

" _ Rangir,"  _ he growled to no one, and, taking a deep breath, he called the Force to him. He concentrated on the boulder, on the air around it, the rock floor under it, the stone walls it rested against, and he willed it to roll. For a long moment, nothing happened, and frustration and doubt threatened to boil over, but he stamped them down and kept his focus on the stone.

Then it  _ rolled. _

Slowly, at first, barely moving a centimeter or two. Korkie refrained from celebrating and kept his focus, pushing the rock through the Force that surrounded it, and it began to roll faster. Two centimeters became five, five became ten, and soon it was rolling meter after meter. Gravity took over and Korkie let go, letting the laws of physics do the work now instead of the Force. He followed it as it steadily gained momentum.

He could still hear the song, and it had once again changed its key, and now seemed full of light and joy. It made him feel buoyant as he walked along behind the rock waiting for it to stop so he could safely get around it. 

Finally, the great rock came to a rest, hitting a divot in the floor of the passage. On either side, there was room for Korkie to squeeze past. He sighed with relief and quickly moved around the boulder. From this close, he got a better sense on the sheer enormity of the rock. He couldn’t believe he did it.  _ He  _ had moved this rock.

The sweet song changed for a moment, almost taking on a questioning note, as if asking him why he was surprised. Or he was imagining things. He had to be imagining things. How long had he been down here, anyway?

He popped out from behind the boulder into another vast cavern, almost the entire floor covered in a lake of whatever it was he wasn’t supposed to fall into. Directly across from him he saw a gleam. It was a kyber crystal. Instinctively he knew it was  _ his  _ crystal. It almost seemed to be the source of the singing. He knew kyber crystals tended to resonate in the Force- he’d even sensed his father and brother’s own crystals- but this was far more intense. 

Korkie glanced around the room, looking for a way across to the crystal. He swore when he saw it. Ten meters above, a narrow ledge ran the length of the room. It wasn’t even complete; there were gaps and broken sections the whole length. And the face of the wall was all but sheer. He groaned.

The song changed, sharp and demanding now. How quickly he forgot. He had everything he needed. He’d only just proven it to himself by moving the rock.

The song was right (he was agreeing with a  _ song?  _ He was losing his mind). He could do this.

He walked to the wall and looked up. Directly above him, out of reach, but between him and the ledge, was a little jutting bit of rock. That was a start. He pulled the Force to him again as he sprang in the air, and caught the little bit of rock in his hands. He looked up and laughed when he spotted a whole series of perfect grips and footrests. Climbing was not necessarily his forte, but this cave was making it easy.

He carefully made his way up the wall, sometimes relying on the Force to help him cover distances larger than he could reach within his own physical limits. Within a few minutes, he stood on the ledge, the song singing triumphantly.

Korkie made his way along the ledge, traversing the expanse of the great room. At some points, he pushed himself in Force powered leaps to cover large gaps, finding it easier and easier each time he did, trusting the Force without thinking, just  _ knowing  _ it was there for him. Sometimes, he found himself scrambling, testing his own physical limits by climbing the wall to make it around and awkward outcropping or balancing with extreme care when the ledge narrowed to barely the width of his boots.

He arrived on the far side, jumping down to the narrow bit of floor below. The crystal, he was now certain, was the source of the song, and it sang sweetly, cheerfully, from its spot at the top of a stalagmite. He plucked it gently from its nest in the rock, and the song dulled to a near inaudible hum. He studied it for several long moments, reveling in his accomplishment. 

Then, Korkie looked up, pocketing his crystal carefully. He looked around, preparing himself for another adventure across the ledge. Instead, he saw a narrow passage. The Force seemed to whisper to him then. He smiled, and headed down the passage, knowing full well it would lead him out. 

* * *

  
  


They were greeted on the dock in Sundari by his mother and Lily. Korkie was instantly tackled by Lily.

“Let me  _ see!”  _ she begged by way of greeting.

Korkie laughed and glanced at his father. He chuckled quietly. “Go ahead, she won’t relent until you show her.”

He unhooked his new lightsaber from his belt, knowing he’d have to give it to his father in a moment, and ignited it. He gave it a couple of twirls. Lily whooped with delight.

“Oh stars! I can’t wait for my own!” she exclaimed, practically vibrating with excitement. “Can I try?”

“No!” Korkie and his parents exclaimed in unison.

With a sigh, Korkie disengaged the blade and handed it to his father. He laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Two weeks, Korkie. And then it is yours. I have no doubt, you will use it wisely and honorably.”

“I will, Buir,” Korkie said quietly. He promised himself he would. The Force was with him, guiding him. How could he fail?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this works! I tend to be a literal person. Not much of one for symbolism. 
> 
> I did actual research on middle child syndrome and common characteristics and plights of middle children for this (I'm the baby in my family, so I needed some help). I think I've already portrayed Korkie having some confidence and inadequacy issues in the main story, so I tried to lean into that here. I mean, his older brother is Anakin freaking Skywalker. His baby sister is the one and only Lily Bo. Those are two big, wild personalities to be bookended by!
> 
> I also tried to make a big point in how wildly different a kyber gathering trip could be from one person to another. Anakin's was all based on fear and anxiety, even before he entered the caves. Korkie isn't really a fearful individual, but he sometimes lacks belief in himself and his skills. So, I hope that came across!
> 
> Mando'a:  
> Di'kutla- idiotic  
> Rangir- to hell with it
> 
> Thank you thank you thank you! You all are my favorites!


End file.
